Jung's, Who!
by bbykon
Summary: Kelas Jaehyun diisi oleh tiga trouble maker Taeyong-Yuta-Johnny dan kedatangan guru baru yang mesum. Entah Jaehyun harus bersyukur atau mengumpat. #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Yunho #Johnny #Yuta #NCT


**Jung's Who?!**

 **NCT**

 **Jaeyong a.k.a Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Rated M (yang masih dibawah umur hush hush *ngusir*)**

 **Oneshot**

"Hei, tebak siapa yang semalam berpesta dan digoda oleh tante-tante di klub!"

Teriakan Taeyong yang terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru kelas itu membuat semua perhatian siswa di kelas tertuju pada pemuda yang baru saja mengecat rambutnya menjadi putih yang dimix dengan sedikit ungu.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Johnny Seo sih?" Johnny tiba-tiba menyahut. Pemuda bersurai coklat dan bertubuh bongsor itu duduk di samping meja sementara Taeyong duduk di tengah-tengah meja guru.

"Hansol, John, Hansol. Buktinya kakak kelas idamanmu itu tak sekali pun melirikmu."

Kali ini Yuta yang menimpali. Ucapan pemuda Jepang itu membuat Taeyong tergelak. Tak hanya Taeyong, bahkan beberapa siswa di kelas itu ikut mentertawakan Taeyong.

"Tampaknya yang tertarik padamu hanya tante-tante girang, John."

"Senang sekali kalian membullyku."

Bukannya berhenti tawa Taeyong dan Yuta semakin kencang.

Taeyong-Johnny-Yuta adalah tiga trouble maker yang sialnya masuk di kelas 3-5. Kelas paling akhir yang terkenal dengan keonaran tingkat dewanya. Sebenarnya siswa yang lain baik-baik saja, hanya karena mereka kedapatan tiga siswa trouble maker sekaligus di kelasnya.

Sebenarnya ada satu trouble maker lain yang untungnya tidak ikut di kelas mereka. Ia adalah Mark, dan parahnya Mark masih siswa kelas satu tapi kebengalannya tak bisa diremehkan. Jika mereka berempat sudah berkumpul di meja kantin saat makan siang, tak akan ada yang berani untuk mendekati meja mereka. Bukan, bukan karena mereka berperilaku kasar. Keempat trouble maker ini kalau berkumpul benar-benar berisiknya gak karuan. Lebih baik menjaga jarak dalam radius aman jika tak mau mendadak kehilangan indera pendengaranmu.

Taeyong-Johnny-Yuta-Mark menamakan diri mereka sebagai _The Rebels_. _The Rebels_ lebih condong membuat keonaran bagi para guru, bukan di lingkungan siswanya. Ya, _The Rebels_ adalah pemberontak yang mengatas namakan pembela-siswa untuk membuat jengkel para guru. Banyak yang diam-diam meminta _The Rebels_ untuk mengerjai guru-guru yang mereka tak suka dan keesokannya guru-guru itu bisa _re-sign_ dari sekolah.

Itulah kenapa banyak guru yang enggan ditempatkan di kelas 2-5 karena pusat _The Rebels_ ada disitu. Terlebih ada Lee Taeyong, leader dari _The Rebels._

"Jae, berhenti menatap Taeyong seperti kau akan memakannya."

Ditengah-tengah keributan yang dibuat oleh _The Rebels_ , dua orang siswa yang duduk di belakang itu malah asik berbisik-bisik. Terlebih karena salah seorang dari dua orang siswa itu sibuk menatap leader _The Rebels_ dengan tatapan yang, _erm,_ sulit dijelaskan.

 _"_ _He's so fucking sexy.."_

Mendengar apa yang tak nyambung dengan ucapannya sebelumnya membuat siswa bernametag Kim Doyoung itu memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bosan mendengar kalimat itu mulu, Jung Jaehyun. Hentikan aura-sex menggelikan antara kalian berdua, _and just fucking already_!"

Jaehyun tiba-tiba menyeringai membuat Doyoung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan ngeri. _Oh, benar kata Taeil-hyung. Jaehyun tak sepolos yang kukira._ Doyoung berteriak dalam hati. Menyesal kenapa ia tak pernah mempercayai ucapan kekasihnya mengenai sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Taeil bilang pada Doyoung kalau ia bisa mencium aroma _sex-addicted_ saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Dan dibalik wajah polos nan tampan yang dimiliki pemuda Jung itu tersembunyi topeng _beast_ yang kapan saja bisa dilepas tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan semua orang.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya perlu menunggu dua hari lagi sampai ulang tahunnya tiba dan memperkosanya di pesta ulang tahunnya."

Siapapun tolong bantu Doyoung untuk menampar bocah disampingnya ini.

"Serius, kau berpikir ia mau menjadi seorang uke gitu?"

"Kau tak lihat betapa ia seperti kucing? Terlihat seksi apalagi saat nanti di ranjang."

Seharusnya Doyoung tak bertanya..

"Dan jika tak ada seorang pun yang pernah membuatnya menjadi uke, aku yang akan membuatnya berada di bawahku dan mendesahkan nama-"

" _Stop,_ Jae! Aku mendadak mau muntah."

Jaehyun menoleh kearah Doyoung dengan cepat. "Wow, secepat itu reaksi dari hubungan seks kalian dua hari yang lalu?"

Kali ini Doyoung tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk memukul kepala Jaehyun.

"EKHEM!"

Disaat kelas masih terlalu sibuk dengan lelucon yang baru saja dikeluarkan Johnny, dan Jaehyun yang sibuk dengan pikiran mesumnya sementara Doyoung sibuk menghabisi sahabatnya itu, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari sesosok pria berumuran 20 keatas berdiri dengan stelan kemeja dan celana bahan yang tersetrika dengan rapih. Rambutnya pun juga ditata rapih dengan _gel_ rambut. Sepatu hitamnya juga disemir mengkilat hingga ujungnya.

Suara deheman yang dikeluarkan pria itu membuat satu persatu siswa menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Nyatanya tak ada yang mengenal siapa sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Mungkin tak semua. Kecuali Taeyong yang tiba-tiba melompat turun dari meja guru dan tersenyum tipis kearah pria itu.

"Lee sonsaengnim cepat sekali menemukan pengganti Han ssaem. Selamat datang di kelas baru pertamamu, uhm, _what should I call you_?"

Sungguh, di sekolah mana pun kalian tak akan pernah menemukan murid sekurang ajar Lee Taeyong. Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk menyambut guru barumu.

Tapi tak seperti guru-guru lainnya yang sudah naik darah ketika menghadapi _The Rebels_ apalagi leadernya, pria yang diasumsikan sebagai guru pengganti mereka itu malah tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat sangat berwibawa.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jung ssaem. Untuk yang lain juga. Bolehkah saya berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkanalkan diri lebih lanjut?" dan dengan sopannya meminta izin pada bocah ingusan di hadapannya.

Merasa tak penting untuk mengerjai guru yang baru masuk itu, Taeyong mengisyaratkan anggota _The Rebels_ untuk pergi dari meja guru dan kembali ke meja masing-masing. Meja yang berada paling belakang.

Guru baru itu kemudian berjalan untuk berdiri di belakang meja guru. Meletakkan buku yang ia bawa di tangannya sebelum mulai membuka suaranya.

"Baik semuanya, seperti yang Lee Taeyong haksaeng katakan, saya adalah guru pengganti Han sonsaengnim. Saya Jung Yunho dan kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Jung ssaem. Saya akan mengajar pelajaran Biologi untuk kalian mulai hari ini. Mohon bantuannya!"

Baru Jung ssaem membungkukkan badannya, tiba-tiba Taeyong kembali angkat suara. "Ssaem! Wajah ssaem terlihat masih muda tak seperti Han ssaem yang sudah kepala lima. Ssaem umurnya berapa? Oh ya, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan dirimu untuk melihat nametag di seragamku." Taeyong mengakhiri pertanyaan yang amat sangat tidak sopan itu dengan _wink_ untuk si guru baru.

"Saya baru lulus jadi saya masih _fresh graduate._ Maka dari itu saya mohon kerja samanya karena ini pengalaman pertama saya dalam mengajar."

"Awww~ guru muda yang tampan!"

Taeyong kembali nyeletuk. Kali ini ditimpali oleh Johnny dan Yuta sehingga kelas mendadak menjadi riuh.

"Hey Jae, kau menatap Jung ssaem seperti ingin memakannya juga. Apa kau ingin memperkosanya juga seperti Taeyong?" Doyoung berbisik sembari mengabaikan keriuhan yang dibuat teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Bukan memperkosanya, Kim Doyoung. Lebih tepatnya membunuhnya."

"Ya! Dia itu guru muda tampan yang sopan! Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir untuk membunuhnya? Cemburu Taeyong menggodanya? Hellooo~ Jung Jaehyun! Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan pria yang berbadan tinggi dan berisi serta wajah tampannya itu?"

"Lebih baik jika Taeyong tak dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Huh, dasar posesif. Belum jadi hak milik juga."

Jung ssaem tampaknya tak terkejut melihat kelas yang mendadak rusuh. Sepertinya beberapa guru sudah memberitahunya sebelumnya kalau kelas yang akan ia tangani itu benar-benar biang rusuh. Atau karena Jung ssaem masih tergolong muda sehingga masih terlekat di ingatannya bagaimana saat ia SMA dulu?

"Oh ya ssaem, bab selanjutnya untuk Biologi kan tentang reproduksi!" celetukan Johnny kembali membuat kelas riuh. Sebagian besar meneriakkan "Praktik! Praktik! Praktik!" dasar hormon remaja.

"Kalian ingin praktik?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Tapi disini hanya ada siswa laki-laki." Ucapan Jung ssaem membuat sebagian siswa melongo terlebih siswa-siswa pintar yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Tak mungkin Jung ssaem benar-benar menanggapi permintaan siswa-siswa mesum di belakang kan?

"Justru itu ssaem yang barunya! Kita kan gak tau dalemnya laki-laki gimana?" ingin rasanya Doyoung yang berada di depan bangku Yuta menimpuk siswa asal Jepang itu. Jadi selama ini Yuta gak tahu tubuhnya kaya apa padahal dia udah hidup 18 tahun lamanya sama tubuh itu? Atau emang Yuta penasaran sama tubuh yang lain?

"Oke," Jung ssaem mencoba menengahi kerusuhan yang terjadi akibat ucapan Yuta. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja-meja siswa. "ada yang bersedia jadi modelnya kalau begitu?"

 _What? Kelas apa ini? Pasti sudah gila._ Doyoung rasanya ingin menangis di dada Moon Taeil. Oh tidak, walau pun ia pernah melakukan seks dengan kekasihnya itu tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mendengar yang seperti ini. Dan pasti guru baru di depannya sudah gila.

" _Nice, ssaem!_ Akan lebih bagus kalau ssaem sendiri yang memilih modelnya!"

"Dan ssaem memperagakan itu dengan modelnya!"

 _W.T.F_

"Ide bagus." Tiba-tiba wajah berwibawa Jung ssaem hilang begitu saja dan berganti dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Shit."_ Jaehyun mengumpat.

"Jae, apa-apaan guru baru itu?!" Doyoung harap sahabatnya masih waras untuk tak ikut-ikutan ke dalam lingkaran setan.

"Jangan pilih Taeyong, brengsek." Jaehyun menggeram. Membuat Doyoung memutar bola matnaya. Lagi, kenapa Jaehyun hanya memikirkan Taeyong sih? Lagipula ngapain juga Jung ssaem memilih Taeyong yang notabene ada-

"Lee Taeyong? Tak ada penolakan untuk menjadi modelku, kau tahu."

 _Oh crap._ Doyoung melirik Jaehyun yang benar-benar siap melompat dari kursinya untuk membunuh guru baru di depan.

" _Wow, nice choice sir! He's a virgin, you can take his then."_

 _What? Lee Taeyong yang suka pesta belum pernah melakukan seks?_

Jika kalian penasaran dengan bagaimana keadaan Lee Taeyong sekarang, pemuda itu sudah membatu di tempatnya sejak Jung ssaem menyebutkan namanya. Terlebih saat Johnny menyebutkan bahwa dirinya masih virgin, wajahnya mendadak pucat.

Dan semakin pucat ketika Jung ssaem berjalan mendekati meja Taeyong. Guru baru itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong sembari tersenyum menyeringai. "Anggap ini sebagai imbalan karena penyambutan manismu di depan kelas tadi, Taeyongie."

Tanpa diduga oleh semuanya Taeyong mengeluarkan suara pekikan seperti seorang gadis ketika Jung ssaem menggendongnya tiba-tiba. Sungguh selama ini suara Taeyong yang cempreng yang selama ini ia sembunyikan lolos begitu saja saat guru baru sialan itu seenaknya menggendong Taeyong ala _bridal_.

" _What? He's fucking serious?"_

 _"_ _Wait, sir! I must prepare my phone to record this!"_

 _"_ _We want new style sir! Please show us the new thing!"_

 _"_ _Make him scream like that cute girl again, sir! It actally fits him!"_

 _"_ _He is now your fucking whore sir! He is yours!"_

Dan komentar-komentar kotor lainnya dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Sungguh, apa-apaan ini?

"Jung **_fucking_** Yunho.." Jaehyun benar-benar sudah mengepal dari tadi hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Sementara Doyoung? Pemuda itu bahkan membiarkan mulutnya tetap terbuka saat melihat adegan di depannya. _Hell, his teacher really going to do that._

Sedangkan Yunho meletakkan Taeyong dengan sangat hati-hati diatas meja guru. Ia memunggungi yang lain untuk hanya berhadapan dengan Taeyong. Taeyong yang sedari tadi menutup matanya rapat.

 _"_ _Relax, babe.. This is actually a reward for you. So, enjoy it."_

Bisikan seduktif itu diakhiri Yunho dengan berjalan ke belakang meja guru untuk memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. Tubuh Taeyong menegang seketika. _This is the first time he's being hugged like this._ Yeah, Lee Taeyong tak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Sungguh kenyataan yang menyedihkan untuk seorang trouble maker sepertinya.

"Kalian tahu apa hal penting pertama untuk _sex education_ kita kali ini?"

"Bercumbu!"

" _Dirty talk!"_

 _"_ _Prepared him well!"_

 _"_ _Insert him raw!"_

Mendengar jawaban teman-temannya membuat Taeyong membuka matanya dan menatap horror kearah teman-temannya. Tapi siapa yang mempedulikan Taeyong? Semuanya tengah dikuasai nafsu sekarang. Mungkin hanya satu yang peduli. Jung Jaehyun yang ingin menyelamatkan Taeyong dari guru bejat di depan.

"Wah, wah, kita harus sesuai prosedur. _Okay, I will just show it to you guys._ "

Yunho bergerak mendekati telinga Taeyong untuk menjilat bagian dalam telinga itu. Menggigit daun telinganya dan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di daerah yang terkenal sensitive itu.

"A-aah.."

 _"_ _Just moan, babe. That's what the guys want."_

Yunho menciumi rahang Taeyong hingga bibirnya menemukan benda kenyal yang ia cari. Ia melumatnya dengan lembut, merasakan punggung Taeyong yang rileks di pelukannya. Yunho menyeringai sebelum melumat kasar bibir Taeyong hingga tubuh Taeyong menegang lagi. tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam untuk perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Taeyong. Hanya butuh lima detik untuk Yunho melempar kemeja putih itu ke lantai. Dan hanya butuh dua detik untuk Yunho merobek kaos tipis yang Taeyong gunakan sebagai dalaman.

 _"_ _Woah, sir! The t-shirt has his favorite cartoon!"_ Johnny tiba-tiba sedikit merusak suasana panas antara Yunho dan Taeyong. Ya, kaos yang dirobek Yunho terdapat karakter pororo di tengahnya. Oh tidak, hancur sudah reputasi Taeyong sebagai leader _The Rebels._

"Eungh.." Taeyong melenguh saat udara dingin menerpa kulitnya. Tubuh bagian atas Taeyong sudah telanjang sekarang. Dan Yunho menghentikan ciuman yang didominasi olehnya itu sembari menopang tubuh Taeyong yang sudah lemas dengan dadanya.

"Membahagiakan pasangan saat berhubungan seks sangat penting. Untuk pertemuan kali ini akan saya tunjukkan bagaimana membahagiakan pasangan di posisi _bottom_."

 _"_ _Woah, what just he said? So there will be next season of this porn live? Nice!"_

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai sebelum melirik Jaehyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam seolah ada api yang terpercik keluar dari bola matanya. Seringaian Yunho semakin lebar melihat ekspresi Jaehyun.

Yunho melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk 'mengerjai' Taeyong. Ia kembali menciumi Taeyong kali ini lidah lihainya berpindah untuk menjilati permukaan leher Taeyong. Menjilatinya, lalu menyesapinya cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas ungu yang indah disana.

"Ah!"

Taeyong mengerang saat tangan nakal Yunho bermain dengan tonjolan merah muda di dadanya. Tangan itu memutar nipple Taeyong bergantian. Sisi kiri dan kanan. "S-ssaem.. angh!"

Kali ini bibir Yunho turun lebih bawah dan menggantikan posisi tangannya pada benda mungil yang sudah tegang itu. Yunho menyesap nipple Taeyong dengan rakus. Dapat terdengar pekikan tertahan dan teriakan rusuh di belakang tempat para penonton berada. Bahkan jika pendengaran Taeyong tak salah, ia mendegar seseorang mendesah. Tapi Taeyong tak berani membuka matanya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menatap wajah teman-temannya jika ia masih dalam posisi seperti ini.

"S-ssaem.. s-stoph.."

Yunho menuruti perintah Taeyong untuk berhenti. Namun hanya untuk membuat Taeyong mendesah lebih kencang ketika Yunho berjongkok dan menjilati bagian menonjol diantara selangkangan Taeyong dari luar celana seragamnya.

 _"_ _Fuck! Watching it live is really the best thing than watching in on porntube!"_

"S-ssaem.. Anggh.."

Yunho dengan lihai membuka resleting celana Taeyong dengan giginya. Kedua tangannya juga bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan celana-seragam-boxer-celana-dalam Taeyong sekaligus dan membiarkan ketiga lapis celana itu menggantung di ujung kaki Taeyong terhalang dengan sepatunya. Kini Lee Taeyong benar-benar telanjang bulat di depan 24 orang termasuk Yunho.

 _"_ _I know you will be this fucking sexy, babe.."_ Yunho berbisik seduktif di telinga Taeyong membuat pemuda itu mengerang. Yunho kemudian menatap para siswanya yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan melakukan _self-satisfication_ dengan kondisi resleting celana yang terbuka.

"Hal ketiga adalah kau benar-benar harus membuat pasangan _bottom-_ mu benar-benar merasakan sakit yang hanya sedikit dengan cara _prepare him well before eat him. Oh hey, the one that hold phone! Don't forget to get close shoot for this one._ "

Yunho kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taeyong yang tak sepenuhnya menutup matanya. Kondisi Taeyong sudah berantakan. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit serta matanya yang balas menatap Yunho sayu. Membuat sisi _beast_ di dalam tubuh Yunho ingin keluar. Namun Yunho menahannya karena ia tak bisa membuat Taeyong berteriak hingga suaranya habis saat menjadi model _porn-live_ bersamanya.

" _I want you to relax a bit for this one, babe. This will hurt a little."_

Mata Taeyong membulat saat Yunho kembali berjongkok dan melebarkan kakinya setelah melepaskan celana yang menggantung di kakinya dengan benar. Yunho menarik tubuh Taeyong agar maju ke depan dan menyodorkan jarinya di depan mulut Taeyong. Sedikit ragu Taeyong mengulum jari itu. Yunho memastikan Taeyong benar-benar membahasi jarinya dengan benar sementara ia melakukan pekerjaan lain.

"Ngaaaah~!"

Taeyong melepaskan kulumannya pada jari Yunho saat merasa benda kenyal basah menerobos masuk lubang kecil di bawahnya. Yunho menarik Taeyong agar tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mengulum jemarinya sementara Yunho melanjutkan kegiatannya mempersiapkan _hole_ Taeyong dengan lidahnya sebelum jari-jari panjangnya yang masuk ke lubang itu.

"Eumm.. eungh.." desahan Taeyong masih terdengar meskipun jemari Yunho memenuhi mulutnya. Tapi lidah Yunho yang menari liar di lubangnya benar-benar membuat Taeyong merasakan sensasi aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

Merasa cukup basah, Yunho mengeluarkan jemarinya dari mulut Taeyong hingga Taeyong bisa mendesah puas sekarang. Tapi Yunho terap membiarkan lidahnya bermain di lubang Taeyong sementara jari tengahnya menerobos masuk meminta ruang yang sudah dipenuhi oleh lidahnya itu.

"Anghhh!"

Jari tengah Yunho membuat gerakan maju mundur beberapa kali sebelum Yunho mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang Taeyong. Taeyong mendesah saat lubangnya merasa kehilangan benda kenyal itu. Lagi, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat keadaan kelasnya lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Bahkan sudah ada dua siswa yang mulai bercumbu di pojok kelas.

 _"_ _Babe, let's face them when I trust this middle finger in you."_ Yunho kembali pada posisi awalnya, di belakang meja guru. Menopang tubuh Taeyong yang benar-benar lemas dan kembali memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Taeyong. Taeyong mengerak saat lubangnya kembali terisi.

"Anak-anak, hitung berapa detik aku bisa membuat Taeyong berteriak seperti gadis manis lagi."

Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya di lubang Taeyong. Sekali-dua kali- tiga kali- empat ka-

"Ah!" lengkingan suara Taeyong menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

 _"_ _Shit, he's fucking expert. Only on the fourth thrust with only his middle finger in he can make Tae scream like that?!"_

Yunho kembali menyeringai sebelum mencium sudut mata Taeyong sembari tetap memaju mundurkan jarinya setelah menambah satu jari lagi. Taeyong mengerang sakit namun Yunho menenangkannya dengan ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

Gerakan gunting yang dilakukan Yunho selanjutnya untuk memastikan _hole_ Taeyong terenggang dengan baik. Setelah itu Yunho memasukkan jari ketika dan membuat gerakan cepat keluar masuk ketiga jarinya.

"Anggghhh~ ssaem.. Euunghhh.. T-there.. Ah!"

"Kalian tahu apa yang ditemukan tiga jariku di dalam sana?"

"Prostat!" Kompak sekali anak-anak ini menjawabnya.

"Pintar. Sekarang, hitung berapa lama aku bisa membuat Taeyong berteriak paling kencang dibanding teriakan-teriakannya selama ini."

Yunho mengeratkan kukungan tangannya di pinggang ramping Taeyong agar tubuh itu tak semakin merosot sementara dadanya menahan punggung Taeyong. Yunho kembali menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan cepat, dan tepat. Setiap sodokannya berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatan Taeyong.

"Ss-ssaeem..ssshhh.." Taeyong meraih juniornya yang sudah tegak dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Yunho. Yunho beralih pada telinganya dan menjilat bagian dalam telinganya sebelum berbisik pada Taeyong dengan nada seduktif.

"Kau harus keluar tanpa menyentuh kejantananmu, babe. Hanya dengan tiga jariku ini."

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Taeyong tiba-tiba merasa _excited_. Bahkan desahan Taeyong terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya ketika ketiga jari Yunho menghajar habis prostatnya.

"Ahhhh~ Th-theereeehh… ssshhhh…. Anggghhh~ AHHHH!"

Dan benar apa kata Yunho. Tak sampai satu menit, teriakan terkencang yang baru pernah teman-temannya dengar bahkan Johnny dan Yuta keluar dari bibir Taeyong yang membengkak. Bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang keluar seperti air mancur dan mengotori lantai serta perut Taeyong.

 _"_ _So hot.."_

 _"_ _Ohmygod.."_

 _"_ _I never know Lee Taeyong is so cute and sexy as bottom!"_

 _"_ _I want to change position with Jung ssaem and fuck him so hard."_

Yunho tak memperdulikan komentar-komentar kotor yang terdengar karena yang lebih ia pedulikan adalah kondisi Taeyong yang tengah susah payah mengatur nafasnya setelah orgasme. Bahkan tubuh Taeyong benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya bertumpu padanya karena terlalu lemas untuk ada pada posisi tegak.

" _You're amazing, babe.._ " Taeyong tersenyum mendengar bisikan Yunho dan membalas ciuman singkat yang Yunho berikan padanya. Perlahan, Yunho membuat Taeyong berbaring di meja guru yang kecil dan membuka lebar kembali kakinya.

 _"_ _Yasss! The highlight!"_

 _"_ _Finally the fucking time!"_

 _"_ _Shit! My memory is full!"_

Tapi tampaknya penonton harus kecewa saat Yunho malah mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa bersama buku-bukunya tadi. Yunho membersihkan cairan putih kental yang berada di perut Taeyong dan di juniornya secara perlahan. Ia juga mengelap keringat yang berada di wajah Taeyong sebelum mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan membiarkanmu tak ikut pelajaranku sampai akhir untuk beristirahat di UKS."

Yunho sekali lagi mengabaikan teriakan kecewa yang terdengar dari penghuni kelas ini. Kali ini Yunho dengan hati-hati memakaikan kembali seragam Taeyong hingga kancing paling atas kemejanya.

"Aku akan menggantikan kaos pororo-mu besok." Dan berbisik jahil pada Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong ingin secepatnya mencari lubang untuk bersembunyi. Oh, kenapa guru muda yang seksi ini harus mengungkit tentang kaos pororonya lagi?!

"Jung Jaehyun haksaeng," tiba-tiba Yunho memanggil salah satu siswa yang sedari tadi kepanasan tapi tetap memasang wajah ingin membunuh terlebih saat si guru muda menatapnya. Yunho tersenyum, seperti senyuman awal yang ia berikan pada Taeyong saat masuk tadi. "Bisa tolong antarkan Taeyong ke UKS?"

"Biar aku saja ssaem!"

"Kenapa harus Jung Jaehyun!"

"Sedari tadi bocah itu terlihat tak tertarik!"

"Ssaem aku lebih paham Taeyong daripadanya!"

Jaehyun memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada siswa yang tadi saling menyahut memperebutkan Taeyong. Seketika kelas hening ketika melihat aura tak enak keluar dari tubuh Jaehyun.

"Jung haksaeng? Apa kau tak bisa mengantarkan Taeyong?"

 _Sialan kau, Jung._ Jaehyun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Lupa bahwa kenyataannya ia juga membawa nama Jung. Namun pemuda putih itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat kearah Yunho yang masih memeluk Taeyong.

"Tolong jaga dia di UKS. Tampaknya ia kelelahan dan ingin tertidur." Yunho mengedipkan matanya pada Jaehyun sebelum memberikan tubuh lemas Taeyong padanya. Tubuh ringan itu dengan mudah berpindah tangan ke gendongan Jaehyun.

"Jangan harap aku masuk kelasmu lagi setelah ini." Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun mendapat protes dari teman-temannya yang rata-rata mengatakan Jaehyun curang karena mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Oh ya? Kupikir kau akan berterima kasih setelah ini. Dan ingat, Jung haksaeng. Coba kau periksa kantung celana Taeyong. Ada sesuatu disana."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kelas laknat itu.

"Jadi anak-anak, karena praktiknya sudah selesai mari kita lanjut ke materi."

Terdengar desahan kecewa dari seluruh penjuru kecuali Doyoung yang tersenyum lega. Akhirnya. Walau ia sedikit khawatir dengan nasib Taeyong yang bersama Jaehyun sekarang. Bagaimana kalau rencana Jaehyun untuk memperkosa Taeyong saat pesta ulang tahunnya gagal? Tampaknya memang akan gagal beneran.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menggendong tubuh Taeyong yang ringan menusuri lorong kelas. Taeyong sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya setelah kepalanya menemukan tempat yang nyaman denagan bersender di dada Jaehyun. Membuat Jaehyun harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan dirinya dari memuji Taeyong menggemaskan.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Jaehyun mencoba memastikan Taeyong tak benar-benar tertidur.

"Lebih tepatnya aku tak mau membuka mataku lagi. Sungguh, Jae. Ingatkan aku untuk pindah sekolah besok."

Sial memang guru Jung sialan itu. Tega-teganya memperlakukan Taeyong seperti itu di depan teman sekelasnya.

"Reputasiku hancur sudah saat semuanya tahu aku suka pororo."

Langkah Jaehyun terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Taeyong. Apa tadi ia bilang? Taeyong ingin pindah sekolah bukan karena ia diperkosa di depan teman-temannya tapi karena kaos pororo yang diperlihatkan di depan teman-temannya?

 _Kau minta dihukum, ternyata._ Jaehyun menggeram dalam hati.

"Tae, coba periksa kantong celanamu. Jung-sialan-ssaem itu bilang ada sesuatu disana."

"Huh?"

Dengan susah payah karena berada dalam gendongan Jaehyun Taeyong merogoh kantongnya. "Kunci mobil?" dan mengeluarkan satu-satunya benda yang ada disana.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba memasang seringaian yang untungnya tak terlihat oleh Taeyong. Oh, ternyata apa yang dilakukan Jung-sialan-ssaem itu tak seburuk itu.

"Kita tak akan ke UKS, Tae."

"What?"

.

.

.

.

"Jae sumpah kita hampir saja tertangkap polisi saat kau menyetir mobil tadi! Kau ini masih dibawah umur bagaimana bisa sih?!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku punya sim, Tae."

"Tapi usiamu itu belum genap 20 tahun!"

"Kau tahu, appaku siapa kan?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan pemilik sekolah bisa menyogok dinas transportasi untuk mengeluarkan sim-mu?"

"Diamlah Tae."

"Ish, menyebalkan. Dan kenapa kau membawaku ke rumah besar ini?"

"Ini rumahku."

"Dan kenapa kau tak menurunkanku? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, bodoh!"

Jaehyun benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong. Dengan cepat ia hentikan bibir itu bergerak untuk mengeluarkan ucapan lainnya dengan bibirnya. Jaehyun membungkam bibir Taeyong sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Eumph!" Taeyong mencoba memberontak. Namun ciuman Jaehyun terasa berbeda dengan ciuman Yunho sebelumnya. Lebih lembut, dan terkesan posesif. Entah kenapa Taeyong yang bahkan ragu-ragu membalas ciuman Yunho sebelumnya dengan handalnya berebut dominansi dengan Jaehyun melalui ciuman yang berubah panas.

Jaehyun bersusah payah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Taeyong yang ada di gendongannya dan bibirnya yang masih beradu dengan milik Taeyong. Akhirnya, bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, saat itu juga lah Jaehyun berhasil mendominasi Taeyong dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat pemuda itu.

Hanya sesaat karena Jaehyun secara tiba-tiba menghentikan ciuman itu dengan melemparkan tubuh Taeyong keatas kasur _king-size_ miliknya.

"Kau tau Tae, apa yang dilakukan Jung-sialan-ssaem itu demi kebaikanmu untuk menghadapi apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

Taeyong tak pernah melihat ekspresi yang begitu menggoda dari wajah Jaehyun. Ekspresi mesum yang biasanya lebih banyak Taeyong lihat jika memergoki Johnny, Yuta dan Mark menonton film biru.

"Kau ingin memperkosaku?"

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya itu dinamakan memperkosa jika pasanganmu menikmatinya juga?"

"Memangnya kau bisa membuatku menikmati seperti saat Jung ssaem melakukannya?"

 _Kau menantangku, Lee._ "Jangan menyebut namanya jika hanya ada kau dan aku sekarang." Jaehyun menggeram, sebelum ia kembali menyerang bibir Taeyong yang masih membengkak akibat diserang oleh dua orang hari ini.

Taeyong dengan sigap mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaehyun sementara tangan Jaehyun kembali membuka kancing-kancing seragam Taeyong. Tak sabaran, bahkan Jaehyun merobek kancing terakhir yang susah sekali dibuka.

"Owh, Jung.. lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragamku.. Aku pulang menggunakan apa dong?" nada manja yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong membuat Jaehyun menelan ludahnya. _Fuck, Lee Taeyong._

"Memangnya siapa yang memperbolehkanmu pulang? Diam dan ikuti saja permainan kita."

Taeyong memilih tak berbicara lagi ketika Jaehyun mulai menciumi lehernya. Bisa Taeyong rasakan Jaehyun menggeram ketika menemukan _kissmark_ akibat perbuatan guru mesum mereka. Dan Jaehyun memilih untuk menutupi tanda itu lebih dulu dengan tanda miliknya.

"Sssssh… J-jaeeehh.."

Jaehyun menghisap kuat kulit leher Taeyong dibagian Yunho membuat kissmarknya sehingga warna kulit Taeyong tak lagi ungu melainkan hitam. Setelah itu ia sibuk membuat tandanya lebih banyak di sekujur leher Taeyong. Ia setidaknya beruntung Jung-sialan-ssaem itu tak membuat kissmark lebih dari satu pada miliknya.

"J-jae, kulum nipplekuuh.."

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Taeyong yang benar-benar terlihat seksi sekarang. Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Coba ulangi? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan lehermu yang seksi sehingga tak mendegar apa yang barusan kau ucapkan."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebelum menarik Jaehyun menggunanak kerah seragamnya dan mendorong kepala Jaehyun mendekat kearah dadanya. Membuat Jaehyun mau tak mau mengabulkan permintaan Taeyong. Mengulum nipple merah itu seperti bayi dan membuat Taeyong mendesah hebat.

"J-jaeehh.. teruussshh… ssshh… iyaaah begituuuhh…"

Tak hanya bibirnya yang memanjakan Taeyong tapi juga jarinya yang mencubit dan memelintir nipple satunya bergantian.

"J-jaeeh.. akuuh dekaatthh… aaaahhh!"

Jaehyun terkejut saat Taeyong tiba-tiba mengerang panjang dan melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Taeyong.

"T-tae.. apa kau baru saja _cumming_ ketika aku baru bermain dengan nipple-mu?"

Bukannya menjawab Taeyong malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sial, betapa menggemaskannya Taeyong yang berada di bawahnya sekarang. Apa-apaan temannya ini, baru tadi terlihat seksi sekarang berubah secepat kilat menjadi sangat menggemaskan.

"A-aku tak tahu Jae.. dari ciumanmu tadi itu sudah merangsangku.. d-dan tiba-tiba saja keluar.."

 _Shit shit shit shit._

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau benar-benar tak bisa jalan setelah ini."

Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Taeyong yang menutupi wajahnya. "Dan lihat aku saat aku memasukimu." Nada bicara yang penuh penekanan itu entah kenapa membuat bagian bawah Taeyong kembali berkedut.

Dengan cepat Jaehyun segera membuka celana Taeyong dan melepaskannya sebelum melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ia meraih dagu Taeyong untuk mengajaknya adu lidah dalam ciuman panas mereka yang kedua.

"Aku tak harus mempersiapkan _hole_ -mu lagi kan?" Jaehyun bertanya-tanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Cepat masukkan milikmu, bodoh!"

Jaehyun tersenyum menantang. "Kau jadi anak nakal rupanya. Akhirnya sifat aslimu kembali." Jaehyun segera membuka seragamnya beserta kaos dalamanannya dan melepaskan ikat pinggang sebelum menurunkan celananya. Kini, Taeyong tak sendiri bertelanjang bulat.

"J-jae.. punyamu.." Taeyong _speechless_

"Kau takut?" Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong yang bergera mundur namun sayangnya terhalang oleh kepala tempat tidur Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana tidak?! Aku benar-benar tak akan bisa jalan besok jika itu yang masuk ke dalam lubangku!"

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun tersenyum lembut sebelum mengunci tubuh Taeyong. Ia mencium bibir Taeyong sesaat dengan lembut sebelum mengecup hidungnya. Perubahan yang mengejutkan Taeyong tentunya.

"Aku akan hati-hati, sayang. Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu." _Tidak di seks pertama kita. Masih banyak kesempatan dimana aku bisa melakukan new things denganmu, babe._ Beruntung bagi Taeyong tak mendengar kata hati Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka kedua kaki Taeyong dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Mengarahkan juniornya kearah lubang Taeyong yang kembali berkedut. Sementara Taeyong memejamkan matanya rapat saat kepala Jaehyun mulai masuk.

Jaehyun yang menyadari itu segera mendekat kembali kearah Taeyong dan mencium pemuda itu sembari berusaha memasukkan secara perlahan juniornya ke dalam lubang Taeyong.

"Hmmmppphh!" Taeyong mencakar punggung Jaehyun namun pemuda Jung itu tak berhenti hingga juniornya benar-benar masuk seutuhnya.

Sakit. Taeyong bahkan sudah menangis sekarang meskipun junior Jaehyun belum bergerak sama sekali. Jaehyun sedang mencoba menenangkan Taeyong dengan menciumnya lembut dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh dengan jemarinya. Ia juga mengelus pipi Taeyong memberikan kenyamanan untuk pemuda Lee itu.

"Tae?" Jaehyun akhirnya bertanya setelah sekian lama keduanya hanya terdiam. Anggukan samar dari Taeyong Jaehyun anggap sebagai izin untuknya boleh mulai bergerak.

Jaehyun bergerak sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Meskipun begitu Taeyong tetap meringis kesakitan. Karena junior Jaehyun beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari tiga jari Yunho.

Jaehyun mencoba menenangkan Taeyong dengan membisikkan kata-kata manis padanya. Seperti,

"Kau yang terbaik, Tae.."

"Lubangmu ini hebat, ia menjepitku tanpa menyisakan ruang untuknya bergerak."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Ahhh!"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan cinta Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba itu, bersamaan pula dengan keberhasilan junior Jaehyun menemukan prostat milik Taeyong. Dan tak butuh rengekan dari Taeyong, Jaehyun segera menghajar habis titik kenikmatan Taeyong itu.

"J-Jaaaeee!"

Taeyong berteriak lebih nyaring dibandingkan dengan saat Yunho meng- _fingerfuck_ dirinya.

"Eunggaaahhh! J-Jaaaeehh.. sssshhh… aanggghh!"

Bahkan desahan Taeyong terdengar lebih erotis di telinga Jaehyun dibandingkan saat mendengarkannya di kelas tadi.

Dan mendadak membuat Jaehyun hampir sampai hanya dengan mendengar desahan seksi Taeyong.

"J-Jaeeehh.. a-akuuhh sampaiiihh.."

"Me too, babe, shit. I'm close too."

Jaehyun mempercepat temponya dan seketika Taeyong menarik wajah Jaehyun untuk mendekat. "Aku mencintaimu juga, bodoh." Sebelum berteriak karena akhirnya ia sampai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jaehyun ikut mengerang bersama Taeyong karena ia juga sampai bersamaan dengan Taeyong. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan Jaehyun berguling ke samping Taeyong setelah mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Taeyong. Tangannya meraih tubuh kurus Taeyong untuk mendekat kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Taeyong nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Sungguh, pernyataan cinta yang sangat romantis, Tae."

Taeyong dengan enggan mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. "Maksudmu?"

"Menyatakan cinta saat seks. Wow, kukira kita pasangan romantis se-dunia! Auw! Sakit sayang!"

Jaehyun meringis saat mendapat hadiah cubitan pedas di perut Jaehyun.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku saat seks denganku. Tapi kupikir kau akan mengatakannya dua hari lagi. di pesta ulang tahunku."

Mata Jaehyun membulat sempurna. "What? Apa maksudmu? Kau tau darimana rencana itu?"

"Dari Johnny. Katanya ia tahu dari Hansol hyung. Hansol hyung tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara kau, Doyoung dan Taeil hyung."

"Aish, sial!"

Taeyong terkekeh sebelum menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Jaehyun. "Sudahlah toh kau sendiri juga yang menggagalkan rencanamu."

Jaehyun meringis. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahnya rencana ia gagal. _Gara-gara Jung-sialan-ssaem._ Batin Jaehyun.

"Yasudah, yang penting kau sudah jadi milikku. Akan kusogok teman-teman di kelas agar melupakan tubuh seksimu itu." Taeyong tertawa malas mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Jujur, dirinya sudah mengantuk dan ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk membalas ucapan Jaehyun.

"Kau tidurlah. Pasti sangat lelah. Selamat tidur, sayang~"

"Selamat tidur, Jung~"

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun saat mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sialan dengan kesensitifan dirinya dengan suara sekecil apapun. Padahal ia masih ingin tertidur sambil memeluk Taeyongnya.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun melepaskan Taeyong dari pelukannya. Jaehyun membenarkan selimutnya agar menutupi tubuh Taeyong yang masih telanjang dengan benar. Sebelum mengecup kening Taeyong cukup lama baru kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ewh, Jung Yoonoh! Setidaknya pakai boxer dulu sebelum membuka pintunya!"

Harusnya Jaehyun tahu siapa yang datang. "Berisik hyung. Mengganggu waktuku dengan Taeyong tahu."

Sosok hyungnya itu hendak melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jaehun namun dicegah oleh Jaehyun. "Hyung, cukup melihat tubuh polosnya di sekolah. Kau pikir bisa mendapatkan kesempatan lain untuk melihat tubuh seksi Taeyong, eoh?"

Hyungnya itu tergelak. "Aresseo, Jung-posesif-Yoonoh. Lagipula aku bingung padamu, mau menembak seseorang saja harus dibantu hyungmu dulu."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang meminta bantuanmu. Tapi bukan bantuan yang seperti di sekolah tadi."

"Hey hey, aku membantumu mempersiapkannya dengan baik sebelum kau memasukinya kan?"

"Harusnya aku laporkan perbuatanmu pada Jaejoong hyung."

"Kalau Jaejoong bertemu dengannya yang ada ia kegirangan karena serasa melihat kembarannya."

Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat Taeyong memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan Jaejoong, kekasih hyungnya itu. "Mungkin sudah tertanam di darah keturunan Jung untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang hampir mirip, hyung."

"Asal gak tertukar saja, iya kan?"

"Sialan kau hyung. Awas kalau kau berani menyentuh Taeyong seperti tadi lagi."

"Aigooo~ posesifnya~"

"Berisik Yunho hyung! Taeyong masih tidur tahu!"

.

.

.

 **END T.T**

.

.

.

APA APAAN INI? , AAAAAAA KENAPA AKU JADI NULIS FF GINIAN TOLONG AKU MAMAAAAA T.T

SUMPAH INI LAGI KEJEBAK MACET ARUS BALIK MUDIK DAN DISELA-SELA GABUT PLUS KONEKSI INTERNET ILANG-MUNCUL-ILANG –MUNCUL MALAH JADI NULIS GINIAN

ATAU MUNGKIN INI KARENA MEMBER GRUP JAEYONG YANG PADA DEWASA SEBELUM WAKTUNYA?! AH, MOLLA T.T

Pokoknya intinya aku bikin update yang lagi-lagi buka Foreign Swaggers T.T Sabar yaaaa~ masih belum sampe rumah nih, tapi udah otw kok, hehe. Gak sabar buat megang laptop soalnya kalo megang hp mulu malah jadinya nulis ff nista kaya gini T.T

Tapi sumpah ya, kalian nyadar gak sih kalo nama Yunho itu mirip-mirip sama nama aslinya Jaehyun? Jung Yunho sama Jung Yoonoh? Mirip kaaaan? Tapi aku bingung belum ada ff di luar sana yang mengusung bereka sebagai brother T.T Makanyaaa, semalem aku tiba-tiba dapet ide begini. Awalnya sumpah, semalem itu ganiat bikin ff nista kaya gini serius. Tadinya mau fluff-romance tapi asdfghjk malah jadi begini -_-

Terakhir nih, minta maaf sebesar-besarnya yaa sudah menistakan mata anda dengan ff ini HUAHAHAHAHA -_-


End file.
